1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to customer relationship management (CRM) and more specifically to a CRM system for enhanced retention of customers.
2. Related Art
A Customer Relationship Management (CRM) system enables a business entity (such as a company) to manage the relationships with its customers while providing various functions such as marketing campaigns, enquiries, sales, technical support, complaints handling, billing, etc.
CRM system often track and analyze the customer specific information (generated while providing the various functions) to enable the business entity to retain (keep) the customers by providing improved services, identifying sales opportunities, executing appropriate marketing campaigns, maintaining proper customer relationships, etc.
It is often desirable that the CRM system facilitate enhanced retention of customers.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.